Just Love Me
by natalieNhearts
Summary: As she held his hand, she knew, somehow it would all be ok. "Your my Romeo" she whispered in his ear.."Your my Juliet" He whispered in hers. His soft lips touched hers and she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you". REVIEEW! good story:
1. Summery

Renesme Cullen moves back to Forks, Washington. She goes back to school and find some very unexpected company. The Weatherfords. Another family of Vampires, she meets Tyler. Can he fix her broken and dying heart or will she crumble once again?

Renesme Cullen: Happy to be going back to school, but afriad, what is some one finds out shes a vamp? And can she ever love some one again? or will her story end like the tragic love story of Romeo and Juliet?

Alice Cullen: Worried about Nessie, shes never seen anyone so in love except for her best friend bella.

Bella Cullen: Suspicious about tyler, is he bad for nessie?

Rosalie Cullen Hale: Jeluse of Nessie, no one looks at her anymore the eyes to a double take to Nessie instead.

Esme Cullen: Happy, and loves everyone around her, oblivious to the fact that Nessie is going through a serious love stage.

Edward Cullen: Still in love with Bella and also his little girl Nessie, He needs to show Tyler who hes going to have to deal with if he hurts Nessie physically or emotionally.

Jasper Cullen Hale: Too much emotion!!

Emmett Cullen: Neutral.

Carlisle Cullen: Thinks its good that Nessie finally fell in love, it will be good for her.

Tyler Weatherford: Didnt believe in love at first sight before he set his eyes on Nessie, Hes head over heels for her, but what happens when a certain lovestruck wearwolve comes back into the picture?

Matthew Weatherford: Tylers brother, secretly in love with Rosalie.

Hope Weatherford: Totally in love with Edward Cullen will do whatever it takes to break him and bella up.

Jacob Black: Furious when he sees Renesme and Tyler kissing. He just came back from an extended 10 year long vacation and is still in love with Nessie. In fact he imprinted on her.

Laylanie Grace: In love with Tyler. Shes his ex girlfriend from the past year. hates Nessie.


	2. Chapter 1 Nessie

Rennesme

The gleaming red-eyed girl smiled at her unsuspecting, mesmermized prey right before she lunged in for the kill. Her mouth watered with unused venom as she bit into the soft meat. Poor deer, she thought sadly. Her flat muscled stomach now full, she stood. She had soft golden locks of hair that flowed down to her waist, her pale sculpted body was gracefull even standing still. She was beautiful. Her terrifingly red eyes contrasted with her unseemingly pale white skin, full pink lips, and high cheekbones.

She began to run, she loved running. It was a part of her. To feel the moist soil beneath her feet, and the air flowing past her, her heart pulsing off a rythem of its own. She wasnt like most heart pounded and her veins pulsed with blood, but she was a vampire, pale cold white skin that not even a bullet could penatrate. deep red eyes. She could outrun a high speed train without using even a ounce of her muscle. Like her mother and father she had powers. She could read minds, she could teleport, and she had telacanisis which is where you can move objects around you with your mind. She was powerfull. And she must admit gorgous. She licked her tender lips and ran home. She lived with the rest of her family, the Cullens, in a large mansion in Forks, Washington. They had just moved here or she should say moved back right after the death of Larrissa, her mothers fathers only grandkid on Sues side.

It had been hard on Bella, her mother when her father and mother died. But she had slowly recovered and now was back to her normal or semi normal self. Her father Edward was still the same young, childish adult he had always been. Her mother and father had a love story like no other. Her mom was a human who had moved to forks from arizona, and had fallen in love with edward a vampire.

Nessie reached home and appeared inside where all her family sat "watching tv".

"Nessie honey, please stop teleporting like that all the time, your going to forget how to walk young lady." It was hard to take anything seriously when her mother and father looked like 17 year old beautiful teenagers.

"yes, mother." she quickly scanned everyones thoughts.

Rosalie was thinking about herself, as usual, Alice wanted her to go shopping, Her father was in a convorsation with carlisle, and everyone else was surprisingly, acctually watching the game on tv.

"Alice?" She she asked softly.

"yes Nessie?"

"Back to school shopping toinight?"

"Of course." Alice smiled excited at her.

Tomorrow was her first day of her junior year. Of course she had acctually been throught high school and college and university multiple times. She hated going to school, everyone stared at her because of her beauty. She never had any she would try to fit in this year, at least in the most superficial levels. She would wear the right clothes and wear the right shoes and maybe they wouldnt question why she wasnt normal.

"Ready to shop?" said Alice downstairs.

"sure" She teleported right next to Alice, grabbed her hand and teleported them both to the nearest mall bathroom stall. All in less than a second.

"Gosh!! Nessie next time could you maybe give me a little warning?"

Nessie giggled and said "sure thing Alice." They headed off toward the designers.

By the end of the day Nessie had bought enough clothes, accesories, and bags to wear a different outfits everyday for the whole year. She sighed as she finished teleporting the last of the bags home. At about 5 am Nessie took a long shower. When she came out she went to her room and picked out the outfit of the day, it consisted of: black skinny jeans, a white belted cardigain, black abercrombie flats, and a shiny black school bag from sacs. She brushed her long golden locks and put on some mascara and blush. She had no need for anything else, her skin was naturally pale, soft and perfect. She got her school things together and quickly ate a breakfast of pancakes, unlike her family Nessie could eat human food and blood and it had the same effect. She stuck in the blue contact lenses and got into her light blue ferrari and quickly drove to school. She got out of her car, attracting almost every pair of eyes in the entire area. She heard the gush of materialistic thoughts.

She looked down at her feet as she quickly walked to the main office. The girls where all jeluse and thought of her already as competition, the boys thoughts where much more vulgure and unpure. She took out her scheduale and searched for the first classroom.

Period 1: room 56 AP Biology

Period 2: room 13 English literature AP

Period 3: room 32 Physical Education

Period 4: room 41 US history AP

LUNCH

Period 5: room 7 Choir

Period 6: room 18 Medical Nursing 3

period 7: room 2 Cooking 4


	3. Chapter 3 LOVE

Tyler Weatherford

Nessie looked up at the Bright red bolded 56 on the top of the bright red door. She thought of blood. She thought of its soft sweet smell that enveloped every room of this high school. Her mouth began to water with the unused venom. She couldnt control it. She turned and ran toward the forest, praying she didnt encounter any humans along the way. In human speed she would have been running at the pace that track star runners couldnt beat, but not fast enough to cause suspicion. Then she smelled her. She could hear the frantic human thoughts. She was thinking about bieng late. No one would notice her if she vanished. Nessie was about to teleport when some one hurled into her. She quickly teleported into the forest, whoever this was, wasnt going to live to see tomorrow. Nessie grabed whoever was holding her and slammed them into a nearby tree. She could hear his thoughts now, and she was stunned.

_ "Shit! shes a vamp." _

_ "_Yeah, im a vampire" she said as she slowly turned. What she saw was dazzling. It was a boy, about six feet tall, he was as pale as she, and had amazing blue eyes, his shaggy black hair covered about half of his eyes, and his ears, he was wearing all black, black beanie, black skinny jeans, black vans, and a black jacket. She listened for the heartbeat, she didnt hear one. She gasped.

" Your like me?" She whispered.

"Yeah." He slowly cautiously stepped forward, reaching out with his hand.

"Whats your name?"

"Tyler Weatherford. Whats yours?" He had a soft but masculine voice.

"Renesme Cullen, but id like you to call me Nessie."

Tyler Smiled, "Well then Nessie. It seems as though we should head to class, we only have two minutes left to get there."

"Mmm..ok, lets go."

Nessie quickly scanned his thoughts. _"Dang. Shes the pretties vamp iv ever seen." _

She smirked, "Your pretty hot yourself, see you in class tyler."

As she entered the room, the whole class looked up and stared at her. She quickly walked to the back of the room and took a seat at a empty table in the corner. Great nessie, now your a loaner, she thought to herself. She looked up as Tyler entered the room, and spotted her in the back. He took the empty seat next to her and quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen.

_you can read minds? _He scribbled down

_yeah, do you have any powers?_

_ Yes, its pretty wierd though._

_ tell me_

_ im kinda like a shape shifter, i can turn into whatever i want when i want._

_ oh. thats pretty good._

_ i guess, do you have a coven?_

_ yes, the u?_

_ yes, the weatherfords._

He looked at me and smiled. Nessie smiled back beaming with excitement. Maybe this could be the begginging of something completly new and unexpected. LOVE.


End file.
